Reto de perdición
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: nombre idiota, historia idiota, autora idiota, pero buee .UU...RESUCITÉ! OMG JESUCRISTO! XDDDDD
1. Chapter 1

Hibary: Heme aquí con una nueva historia! nOn…

Hikaru: y ahora que se te ocurrió loca…

Hibary: pronto lo sabrás, yami querida…pronto lo sabrás –sonrisa perversa-

Hikaru: desquiciada -.-UU…

Hibary: gracias! XD…pero en fin…no diré nadaaaaaaaaaa!...léanlo con sus propios ojitos! n.n…ahora a lo de siempre…

**_Advertencias:_** _Homo-fóbicos FUERA, fans del sasu/saku DESAPAREZCAN DE MI VISTA, fans de la basura rosada n,n…SI LOS VEO AQUÍ EN LOS PRÓXIMOS 5 SEGUNDOS HARÉ QUE EL MANGEKYU SHARINGAN SEA EL PARAISO PARA USTEDES! Ò-Ó…ahora…más serio…personas cuerdas…absténganse a las consecuencias de leer esto porque cuando salgan…ya no lo serán u,u…_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-…- (hablando normalmente)_

_-"…"- (pensando)_

_-**…**- (no se nota mucho pero palabras en negrita significan palabras dichas de forma destacada)_

Hibary: emmmmmmm…no se me ocurren más cosas así que...lean esto

Hikaru: se te olvidó algo ¬¬…-mirándola con un tomo del manga Naruto en mano en donde, en una esquinita decía K.M-

Hibary: oh rayos…el Disclaimer fastidioso ¬x¬…ya lo pongo u-ú

_**Disclaimer: **este manga pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi-sama u,u…idea no muy original, pero las ganas de escribirlo si son mías òOó…_

Hibary: ahora si…sin más…al fic…

**_Capitulo 1: PUTO RETO DEL DEMONIOOOOOO!..._**

Era un hermoso día en la bella aldea ninja Konoha…los pajaritos cantaban alegres en esta hermosa mañana…a quien mierda engaño, no es cierto!...era un día gris, los pajaritos no cantaban, se quedaron en sus casas porque hacia muuuuucho frío y tenía toda la pinta de que nevaría…siiiii… no va a llover, va a nevar porque a mi se me pego en gana ò-ó…cof cof-sonido chafa de tos-…en fin…volviendo al tema inicial…el ya tan conocido equipo 7 (n/a: menos la basura rosada) se encontraba, como siempre esperando a su queridísimo (n/a: hijo de puta y sexy)sensei en el tan afamado puente…OK, me harte, los condenados críos de mierda llevaban 2 horas y media esperando al irresponsable de su sensei, congelados de pies a cabezas, y aburridos…en especial…cierto rubio molestoso que había elegido un muy mal día para molestar a su querido…"rival".

-Sasuke…-le decía

-…-pero este no respondía

-Oi, Sasuke…-seguía insistiendo

-…-seguía sin responder al momento que una venita aparecía en su frente

-PUTO UCHIHA DE MIERDA PONME ATENCIÓN! Ò-Ó-dijo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia por no decir nula que tenía.

-YA DEJA DE JODERME LA MALDITA EXISTENCIA USURATONKACHI! Ò-Ó-le respondió perdiendo el también la gran paciencia que el tenía.

-Te reto n,n…-poniendo su cara alegre de siempre

-que tu qué? O.o-mirándolo confuso

-He dicho que te reto oWo-sonrisa zorruna

-Y para que? ¬¬-mirándolo aburrido-

-Para no estar tan aburridos, ya que al parecer Kakashi-sensei no tiene pensado llegar u,u…-lanza un suspiro fastidiado.

-Y en que consiste el "reto"-comenzando a interesarse

-Cada uno hará una técnica del otro y el que falle en hacerla, será el esclavo del otro por una semana! nn…-sonriendo inocentemente.

-…-"hmm…suena interesante…"imaginándose a Naruto vestido como sirvienta francesa limpiando algo enfrente de él con la colita parada (n/a: pervertido de mierrrrrda XDDDDDD).

-Oe Sasuke, estas bien? o.o…-viendo el hilo de sangre que le corría de la nariz (n/a: huye narutin! TOT…este idiota te quere violar! T,T…)

-Eh?...si, si, estoy bien…-limpiándose la sangre que le corría de la nariz.

-Y?...que me dices? …-extendiéndole la mano-aceptas? oWo-sonriendo emocionado.

-…Dalo por hecho-estrechando la mano del kitsune-y bien?...que técnica hay que hacer del otro?...-preguntándole con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Eso lo elige cada uno…y bien, que técnica quieres que haga dattebayo?-mirándolo con emoción.

-Hmm…que tal…mi katon goukakyuu no jutsu -viéndolo de forma altanera

-QUE!...ESO NO ES JUSTO, ESA ES UNA TÉCNICA DEL CLAN UCHIHA! T-T…-mirándolo con ojitos llorosos.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo…**gatito asustadizo**…-riéndose por la cara de su amigo/rival.

-A QUIEN LE DICES GATITO ASUSTADIZO? ò.ó…-agarrándolo del cuello de su polera-ENTONCES TU HARÁS **MI** SEXY NO JUTSU-poniendo su boca muy cerca de la del moreno, poniéndolo en un pequeño aprieto.

-T-Tú…-tragando saliva dificultosamente-s-sexy no ju-jutsu?...-tartamudeando "puto Naruto…que aleje su boca de mi o si no, no respondo" (n/a: hazle algo a Naru-chan y yo te mato ¬¬).

-Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh…-soltándolo-mira, mira, te lo mostraré…-haciendo los sellos correspondientes y…-**SEXY NO JUTSU!-**tras el original puf aparece una mujer de protuberantes medidas (n/a: vamos, como una actriz porno XD) viéndolo de manera muy sexy y, lo más importante…completamente desnuda-Sasuke-kun…-ronroneaba "la rubia" acercándose sensualmente hacia el Uchiha hasta abrazarlo y poner su boca cerca del oído izquierdo de este-crees poder superarme?...-susurrándole de forma coqueta al tiempo que soplaba delicadamente en su oído.

-… - -UU…-suspirando tranquilamente-ya despégate de mi, dobe…-poniendo sus manos en los "pechos" de Naruto y alejándolo suavemente-ya regresa a tu verdadera forma…usuatonkachi ¬¬UU…-gotas resbalaban por su nuca.

-Malo! ;-;…-haciendo un tierno puchero-era para mostrarte como hacerlo TT.TT…pero bueno…**HENGE!**...-se oye el puf pero…ella no cambiaba-nani?...**HENGE!-**otra vez el puf pero sigue siendo mujer.

-Ya deja de jugar, dobe!-comenzando a preocuparse.

-Sasuke-baka!...no estoy jugando TTTT…-abrazándose a un Sasuke en estado de shock-Y AHORA QUE HAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TTOTT…

_**Fin del capitulo 1…**_

Hibary: Pom, pom, pooooooooooooooooom…se acabo…y lo terminé en menos de una hora XD…aunque me interrumpieron todo el puto día - -U…pero en fin…el próximo capitulo…me pondré a trabajar en él apenas se me ocurra algo para continuarlo XP…al menos mi musa me dio un buen regalo de cumpleaños TT,TT…

Hikaru: Estas…de cumpleaños? O-O…-mirándola asombrada-

Hibary:…sight -suspiro-si…hoy día, 8 de junio toy de cumpleaños, pero que importa…sólo mi familia y 3 amigos se acordaron de eso…-poniéndose triste-

Hikaru: y…que te regalaron? n,nU…-sonrisa nerviosa-

Hibary: una torta y…2 chocolates grandes…y una cartera y una bufanda…-un aura de depresión empieza a rodearla-

Hikaru: WOW!...que buenos regalos! nn…-tratando de darle ánimos-

Hibary: La cartera me la regalo mi hermana, y me pidió que se la prestara para que ella pudiera ir a una reunión con sus amigos, no quería estar acá porque se enojó conmigo porque mi papa la reto por mi culpa…-comenzando a llorar-

Hikaru: Tranquila, tranquila…y tus padres? n,nU…-poniéndose más nerviosa-

Hibary: Están trabajando…-dándose media vuelta-Hikaru, despídete de los lectores por mi…-se va de ahí llorando-

Se puede ver una de esas típicas bolas de ramas pasar junto con una brisa fría y a una Hikaru con la boca hasta el piso con las palabras "es mi culpa" detrás de ella…

Hikaru: AIBOUUUUUUUUUUUU! TTOTT…HIBARY WELWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...YO SI TE QUERO ESTÚPIDA HIKARI! TTxTT…WELWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...-se gira hacia los lectores-como se podrán dar cuenta, la situación no es para nada buena…a la loca de mi aibou le gustaría que dejaran unos reviews…y yo se los pido para que al menos le puedan decir "feliz cumpleaños"…POR FAVOR! TOT…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... LO SHENTO AIBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...-se va a buscar a Hibary.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibary: Yo, eh vuelto con el segundo capitulo de esta cosa…me siento feliz de haber tenido tantos reviews…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-se pone a dar vueltas como maniática-watashi wa ureshiiiiiiiiiiiii! nOn…

Hikaru: Ya detente loca que trajiste a un "simpático" invitado y yo ya no pienso seguir aguantándolo…-teniendo atado con collar de perro a…SASUKE? O,o…°°la que explica las acciones se desmaya°°-

Sasuke: ¬¬…suéltame…-°°la que explica las acciones de los demás se despierta°° tratando de quitarse el collar…sin éxito-

Hibary: Nops! n,n…-le quita la cadena que mantenía el collar y a Hikaru unidas a su yami-tu me acompañarás porque esta tonta mala hizo que me bajara la depresión T.T…-recordando lo del capitulo anterior-

Hikaru: Ya te perdí perdón mil veces! TOT…y también te pasé sasu/naru hasta que te moriste y resucitaste, QUE MÁS QUIERES! TTOTT…-llorando desesperada-

Hibary: Comprobar que las yamis si sienten culpa! nn…-mirando a Sasuke-sasu querido porfis pon lo de siempre onegai!...-mirando dulcemente a Sasuke-

Sasuke: ya que u-uUU…

_**Advertencias: **- -UU…FUERA homo-fóbicos, LARGO fans de Sakura o sino Hibary no responde! òWó…y, más serios…personas cuerdas, absténgase de leer esto porque cuando salgan puede que ya no lo sean -O-U…_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-…- (hablando normalmente)_

_-"…"- (pensando)_

_-**…**- (no se nota mucho pero palabras en negrita significan palabras dichas de forma destacada)_

_-'…'- (susurros, o sease, palabras dichas en un tono muuuuuuuuy bajito ¬x¬)_

_**Disclaimer: **Afortunadamente Hibary no es nuestra dueña, sino Kishimoto Masashi-sama… ya que si lo fuera, la serie sería MUUUUUUY pero requete MUUUUUUUUUUUY yaoi uWù…_

Hibary: Y no lo es ya? O-O

Hikaru: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh…le falta puro poner shota a ese Kishimoto Masashi XD…

Hibary: Y bien sabemos que te gusta eso! XDDDDD…

Hikaru: Toos saben que los más sexy's siempre terminan siendo los más gay's XDDD…

Hibary: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii >w …

Sasuke: YA CALLENSE Y EMPIEZEN CON ESTA MIERDAAAAAA! Ò/Ó…

Hibary y Hikaru: wenu T-TUU

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-Malo! ;-;…-haciendo un tierno puchero-era para mostrarte como hacerlo TT.TT…pero bueno…**HENGE!**...-se oye el puf pero…ella no cambiaba-nani?...**HENGE!-**otra vez el puf pero sigue siendo mujer._

_-Ya deja de jugar, dobe!-comenzando a preocuparse._

_-Sasuke-baka!...no estoy jugando TT-TT…-abrazándose a un Sasuke en estado de shock-Y AHORA QUE HAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TTOTT…_

**_Capitulo 2: Cuando los pervertidos y las fans…ATACAN!...QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE! TOT…_**

Volviendo con los buenis…ejem…con los ninjas estos…Ya luego de que Sasuke saliera del shock y de que "Naruto" se calmara un poco ambos se sentaron (n/a: ojo que Sasuke tenía una bufanda y la puso para que a "la bella dama" no se le congelara el trasero) y se pusieron a conversar acerca del problema en el que se habían metido…

-Sasuke-Idiota!…todo esto es tú culpa…-le decía "una" muy enojada Naruto a cierto moreno sexy.

-MI culpa? QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE PROPUSO EL ESTÚPIDO RETO! QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE ELIGIÓ UNA TÉCNICA TAN POCO ÚTIL PARA QUE YO LA HICIERA! FUI YO ACASO, MIERDA!-ya fuera de sus casillas, viendo algo que lo dejó sin palabras…

"La bella" Naruto estaba encogida de donde estaba sentada, con unos mechones cubriendo sus ojos y con una mueca de absoluta tristeza pintada en su lindo rostro (n/a: Sasuke idiota! QUE LE HICISTE A MI NARU-CHAN! ;O; ; Sasuke: NADA O/O; Naruto: Sasuke que malo eres T,T…-se va corriendo de ahí-; Sasuke: Naru-chan welwe! TOT…-se va detrás de él-; n/a:-cambiando su cara de una triste a una sonrisa siniestra-jejeje…me encanta hacer eso òWó).

-Oe, Naruto, yo no quise…-es interrumpido por "la" kitsune

-Yo sólo quería…pasar un rato divertido contigo…-comienza a sollozar

-O-Oe Naruto, tranquilo¿si, de acuerdo, yo tuve la culpa pero no llores, por favor-poniendo su mano, la cual curiosamente estaba tibia, en la espalda de la rubia.

-Wenu n.n…-decía al momento en que todo rastro de tristeza desaparecía de su rostro-ne, por cierto Sasuke, que haremos ahora?-preguntándole de lo más normal a su amigo/rival (n/a: verso sin esfuerzo! oWo)

-¬¬…-Inner Sasuke: Te aprovechas de mi buena voluntad mendigo kitsune de… (n/a: e-e-e-e! Cuidadito Sasuke que te estoy vigilando ¬¬…)-no lo se usuratonkachi…no soy adivino ù-ú…-con cara de fastidio.

-Pero me ayudarás verdad? ;w;…-poniendo su cara más tristemente tierna…

El moreno al ver a ese lindo kitsune (Sasuke: SIIIII… momento! O,o… LINDO!...DIJE LINDO! O-O…-n/a le da con un chipote chillón y lo manda a volar; n/a: salte de MIS comentarios mendigo cabrón! Ò0Ó) tan triste (n/a: triiiistre, treintra y tres, treintra y tres, treintra y tres >w …-los lectores la miran raro-etto…o.oU…talla °chiste° interna n,nU…emmmmmmm, sigamos con el fic u/u) y cabizbajo se pudo percatar de algo bastante importante…el kitsune temblaba…(n/a: y…?), se le podía ver toda la espalda…(n/a: Y…?)…y… (n/a: MALDITA SEA PIENSA! Ò0Ó) se encontraba totalmente desnudo…o en este caso, D-E-S-N-U-D-A… (n/a: denle el queso al chico que acertó! D –Sasuke, con muchos stickers pegados por su cuerpo de muchos países la mira de forma asesina y con un aura asesina-; Sasuke: tuuuuuuu…-los ojos le brillan de forma siniestra-; n/a: no me mates, SOY LA AUTORA! TTOTT…-Sasuke la sigue mirando feo- mami TToTT), así que como buen caballero (Sasuke: y porque ella me obliga ¬¬…-apunta a una Hibarysemi-muerta en el suelo-) se quitó su típica camiseta negra con el símbolo de los uchihas atrás (Sasuke: oe, dobe ¬¬ -agarra a Hibary de la camisa y comienza a zamarrearla- no se te ocurrió dejarme sin menos ropa! Ò.ó…; n/a: -semiconsciente semidormida- shi hermanito, shi quero esas angel wings…véndemelas a 3m onegai x,x…-quedando inconsciente nuevamente-; Sasuke: le di…muy fuerte - -UU…) extendiéndosela a la dama para que se la pusiera…

_**°°…Aclaración de Hibary…o sea…YO! oWo…: **lo de las angel wings es un ítem que se utiliza en la cabeza en un juego online muy famoso llamado Ragnarok Online, mejor conocido como RO, y los 3m representan 3 millones de zenit… el juego eh requete weeeeeeeeeeno pero ya tendré la oportunidad de hacer un fanfic acerca de ese tema para que les quede más claro, ok?...weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, SIGAMOS! nOn…!...**fin de aclaración de Hibary…o sea…yo uWu…°°** _

-Nani? O.o…-mira la camisa que le extendía-pero, y tu?...digo, n-no es ne-necesario que te preocupes p-por m-mi n,n…-mientras decía esto se podía notar claramente que le castañeaban los dientes.

-No seas dobe y póntelo, no te puedo llevar a mi casa "desnuda" o si no me tacharían de pervertido ¬¬…-tirándole la camiseta a la cara ocasionando un lindo puchero por parte de Naruto.

-ù-u…wenu, pero que conste que es sólo por eso…-poniéndose la camiseta a mala gana la cual le quedaba exageradamente grande haciendo ver a "Naruto" inocentemente sexy-que bueno que me queda grande TTwTT…así tendré menos frí…-siente que alguien comienza a cargarla de forma nupcial-…o…-quedando momentáneamente en un estado de estupor-SASUKE NO BAKA QUE MIERDAS HACES CARGÁNDOME! SUÉLTAME! Ò/Ó-pataleando energéticamente molestando a cierto moreno.

-…-una venita se hinchaba en su sien-YA DEJA DE MOVERTE DE UNA VEZ DOBE! Ò-Ó-perdiendo toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba haciendo que Naruto parara en el acto (n/a: jojojo, bien sumiso no má XD)

Inesperadamente un "pequeño" (n/a: o sea, de 20 a unas 35 weonas sin vida ò-Ó) grupo de fans de Sasuke pasaba por ahí, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su dios terrenal (n/a: muy dios terrenal será, pero de que es pesado…lo es, Y MUCHO! OoÓ…-las fans de Sasuke la miran feo- ¬¬…o se me largan o me las cargo con el rasengan >O …-las fans de Sasuke la miraban con más odio aún…si se es posible-bien…ustedes lo quisieron òWó…-cinco minutos después se ve a todo el "Sasuke Fan club" regado por el piso…la gran mayoría, muertas XD-ellas se lo buscaron! ò.ó…-aparece la misma cantidad de fans- oh rayos! o-oU), pero la expresión les cambio de inmediato al verlo cargando a semejante "conejita play boy" (n/a: yo las mato! LAS MATO! Ò-Ó…-tratando de ir a pegarles pero Hikaru la detiene-; Hikaru: ya cálmate desquiciada o-óU) así que, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer y realmente furiosas no se les ocurrió mejor idea que…matar a la "conejita play boy rubia" (n/a: -se ve a Hikaru desmayada en el suelo y alrededor de ella aunas 200 fans de Sasuke muertas en el suelo-ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE PROBAR A LA TÍA! ÒwÓ °°para los que no conocen lo de "probar a la tía", la saqué de 'jackie chan la serie animada' XD…más específicamente de 'el tío'°°-se ve un grupito de apenas 20 fans correr despavoridas- PARA QUE APRENDAN A NO METERSE CON NARU-CHAN òOó ) por lo cual, los habilidosos ninjas optaron por……correr despavoridos! XDDDDD…

-Sasuke-baka apresúrate que tus fans desquiciadas nos están alcanzando TTOTT-decía Naruto con sendos ríos de lágrimas caer y caer por sus mejillas y "abrazada" literalmente (n/a: o sea, asfixiando) al moreno.

-ahhhhhhhh, maldito dobe todo esto es tu culpa! XO…-le respondía realmente enojado y espantado Sasuke.

-No empecemos niño bonito ¬¬…-contraataco la rubia un tanto ofendida por haberle echado la culpa por centésima vez.

Cuando iban doblando por una esquina 'misteriosamente' (n/a: naaaaaaaaaa, porque se me pegó en gana no má XD) apareció un grupo variado de…viejos borrachos, jóvenes pervertidos, y mocosos calientes (n/a: me refiero a niños de 12 años, ojo o-O) que, al ver a semejante belleza en brazos del Uchiha optaron por lo más correcto y sano posible……perseguir al último superviviente del afamado clan Uchiha, apalearlo (n/a: cosa que dudo o.oU) y quitarle a la sexy rubia para…hacerle cosas no muy aptas para menores de 10 años (n/a: admitámoslo, hoy en día mocosos de 11 años se ponen a ver porno por Internet ¬¬UU)

-PERO MIREN QUE RICA ESTA ESA PERRA, QUITÉMOSELA AL UCHIHA!-eran los gritos que se escuchaban del grupo de "hombres con salud mental aceptable" (n/a: mendigos calientes de mierda ¬¬)

-PERO SI MÁS ENCIMA ELLA ES UNA PROSTITUTA, HAY QUE ALEJARLA DE NUESTRO SASUKE-KUN!-eran los gritos que se escuchaban del "Fan club oficial de Sasuke Uchiha" (n/a: las fracasadas sin vida ¬¬).

-KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-eran los gritos unísonos de nuestros queridos shinobis (n/a: o el shinobi y la kunoichi…ay ya me maree! x)

Y como nuestro presupuesto (n/a: o sea mi imaginación u/uUU) no nos da para más, terminaremos resumiendo esta maldita wea rápido…el par de despistados fueron perseguidos por los desquiciados por toda Konoha por más de 6 horas y como ya se habían hartado de tanto acoso terminaron matándolos con sus ataques más poderosos (n/a: o sea, el chidori y el rasengan), para luego dirigirse tranquilamente (n/a: Sasuke siguió cargando a Naruto… a puque, ps porque se me pegó en gana XD) a la mansión Uchiha y pensar con más calma la solución de este problema…

**_Fin del capitulo 2………_**

_°°en el punto de reunión del equipo 7°°_

-…Y AHORA DONDE MIERDA SE FUERON A METER ESOS CRÍOS DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Kakashi a los 4 vientos al no ver a nadie de su equipo esperándolo…

Se ve una bolita de ramas, de esas típicas de las películas del medio oeste pasar delante de Kakashi…

-…esto implica………VENGANZAAAA!...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-riendo como maniático haciendo que los que caminaran a 5 metros de distancia se alejaran otros 15 metros más xDU-

_**Ahora si…Fin del capitulo 2 xDUUU…**_

Hibary: oh rayos! o-oUU…de verdad me a costado terminar este capitulo…malvada inspiración u-uUU…te me le vas y te me le vienes xOx…pero en fin…POM POM POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM…otro capi más para ustedes mis queridas lectoras…y Takeshi! XD…

Sasuke: ya me puedo ir? ¬¬ -mirándola realmente feo-

Hibary: mira que ya comprobé que tu club de fans no es gran problema para mí así que no me provoques ¬¬…-respondiéndole la mirada, comenzando a echar chispas-

Hikaru: MIRA COSA, TE TRAJE UN REGALO! nn…-decía Hikaru cargando a un chibi Naruto de más o menos 5 años con orejas y colita de zorro dormido en sus brazos-

Hibary:…-se queda mirando a chibi Naruto-…KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ♥O♥ -tomando a chibi Naruto 'versión kitsune' de los brazos de Hikaru con ojitos en forma de corazón a la vez que Sasuke se quedaba de piedra-

Hikaru: le aplique un jutsu especial para que quedara así, a poco no es mono? ♥W♥…-mirando a chibi Naruto 'versión kitsune' también con ojitos en forma de corazón al momento en que Sasuke salía de su estado de shock-

Sasuke: que tú QUÉ!...-se le iba a echar encima a Hikaru pero en ese momento Chibi Naruto 'versión kitsune'se despierta y con sus lindos ojitos azules se le queda mirando al moreno-

C.Naruto VK °°Chibi Naruto 'versión kitsune'°°:…lindo! owo –extiende sus brazos para que Sasuke lo tome-

Hibary: Naru-chan quiere más a este tonto vengador que a mi? ;-;…-siente que Sasuke le quita al chibi-nuuuuuuu T,T…me siento tristre otra vez! TOT…-se va a un rincón y se pone a hacer circulitos en el suelo-.

Hikaru: etto o.oUU…mira, Hibary mira!...recibiste muchos reviews, ve a responderlos DUU…-sonriendo nerviosamente por culpa de la culpa que la embargaba otra vez-

Hibary: reviews? DONDE! oOo…-mira los reviews que le muestra Hikaru-wiiiiiiiiiii, REVIEWS! 3…A RESPONDER nOn…

_**Kandara:** gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños! TTwTT…no eres como OTRAS ¬¬…-mira feo a Hikaru-_

_**yukime souma-chan: **wiiiiiiiiiii, que weno que te haya gustado oWo…y respecto a que quieres más…calma! o.oU…mi cerebro no da pa mucho en estas épocas u-uUU…muchas pruebas hacen mal TTxTT…_

_**Oro Makoto Hayama: **PRIMITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! nOn…Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh…muerte a Sakura-Basura-Frentuda nWn…y lo de Naruto, ps que se quede atrapado por usar mucho esa técnica tan perver xDUU_

_**Kin'iro Kitsune: **-se aleja a 2 metros de ella- pues gracias por el apoyo n-nUU…_

_Hikaru: no se que te alejas tanto si tu eres mucho más pervertida que ella ¬¬…-la mira acusadoramente al momento que muestra diversas fotos de Naruto con poca ropa, sin ropa, bañándose, etc, etc, etc…-y esto que es? ¬¬_

_Hibary: cállate! Ò/Ó…-le quita las fotos a Hikaru y las esconde en su 'ropa íntima superior'-si el vengador de quinta las ve estoy frita! TT/TT_

_Sasuke: ver que?...-se ve a Sasuke cargando a chibi Naruto detrás de Hibarycon un aura maligna rodeándolo-_

_Hibary: mami! TT-TT_

_**Amazona verde: **juaaaaaaaaaaasssssss, te esperabas a Kakashi perver, a que si, A QUE SI?...pues noooooooooooo, les tocó peor! XDDDD…muajaja, SUFRAN! ÒwÓ…-mirada maligna por parte de Hibary y todos se quedan mirándola raro, excepto chibi Naruto que la mira con miedo- Naru-chan no te asustes! TOT…mira, mira, soy buena! TTwTT-poniéndole una tierna carita de borrego degollado haciendo que chibi Naru-chan dejara de mirarla con miedo- wiiiiiiiiii n,n…sigamos! nOn…y si, este está totalmente inclinado para el otro lado xDUU…-Sasuke le mira feo-niégamelo maldito Uchiha que bien me has comprado algunas fotos! ò.ó…-Sasuke se sonroja violentamente- quien calla…otorga, así que continuemos ù-ú…_

_**Rikuayaceres: **acaso dudarías que lo iba a continuar, PUES NO, esta porquería da pa rato así que a pegarse al frente de la pantalla para terminar de una vez por todas con esta cosa tan…COSA! XDDDDDUUU…_

_**KAYAKO666:** no soy mala! TTOTT…-en el rincón oscuro haciendo circulitos en el suelo-sólo soy su karma TT-TT…_

_**Ann-thennath: **wiiiiiiiii, REGALO! nOn…recibe el regalo, lo abre y de la caja aparece un muñeco de Naruto con sonrisa zorruna- me encanta _♥_w_♥…_como supiste que quería uno de estos! TTwTT…gracias por el regalo, y por supuesto, aquí ta la continuación! D…_

_**Takeshi Usui: **COSA! nOn…wanis del 8 si te gustó mi fic! TTwTT…oh rayos, soy felix ;w; ...acá ta la continuación cosa! TTOTT…TTwTT…_

_**Suu-kyi Hokkaido: **Sobrinis! nOn…oh mierda, eso sonó como cabeza de aire, MALDITA SEA! o-O…que wenu que te haya gustado! n-n…y respecto a lo de Narutin…no creo que vaya a regresar a su forma original muy pronto…-sonrisita maligna la cual cambia rápidamente por una sonrisita angelical-y no…la dejaré como Naru no más…no me gusta Naruko >O …y…respecto a lo de tus pruebas…-viendo toda la materia que tuvo que estudiar para historia, matemáticas, física, química y biología…lo cual eran montañas de libros- te comprendo sobrina! ;O;…a mi me tocó física, química y biología en un mismo día, a la misma hora…jue horrible…HORRIBLE! TTOTT…_

_**Xuen: **al fin alguien que me comprende! TOT…-abraza a Xuen- es que ese día fue asquerosamente malo! TTOTT…mijita! Pero gracias por decir que escribo bien…UTA COMO SABE SUBIRME EL AUTOESTIMA UTE! TTwTT…_

_**Rei hiwatari kon: **Wiiiiiiiii, gashas nOn…cierto que estoy ALGO loca nada más? nWn…_

_Hikaru y Sasuke: ALGO loca nada más! ¬¬…-la miran acusadoramente-_

_Hibary: wenu, WENU! YA LO SEEEEEEEE!...soy una maniática desquiciada u.úUU…ya lo se, dejen de repetírmelo! TTOTT…-leyendo el nick de la ninia-kyaaaaaaaa! Fan del Kai/Rei! STAY OUT! xOx…mi ser fan del Kai/Taka u-uUU…pero igual, llevémonos bien! nOn…_

_**Fati-chan87: **OOOOOOOOOO!...LA GRANDIOSA FATI-CHAN ME AH DEJADO REVIEW!...mueroH! X0X…-cae como saco de papas al suelo al momento en que su alma empieza a salir de su cuerpo-_

_Hikaru, Sasuke y C. Naruto VK: HIBARY! O0O!..._

_A de H alma de Hibary: oh que beio! xWx…-ve una luz enfrente de ella llamándola-veo una luz deslumbrante XwX…_

_Hikaru, Sasuke y C. Naruto VK: NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ! TTOTT…-ven como el alma de Hibary comienza a elevarse-_

_Hikaru: NOOOOOOOOO, SI LA LOCA SE VA AL CIELO YO ME MUERO! TTOTT…_

_Sasuke y C. Naruto VK: ohhh, que buena yami nWn…_

_Hikaru: NO CONXESUMARE, YO ME MUERO DE VERDAD SI ELLA SE VA AL CIELO! TTxTT_

_Sasuke y C. Naruto VK: ¬¬UU…-la miran con sendos goterones en sus nucas-_

_Hikaru: vamos, piensa Hikaru, PIENSA! X0X…-ve a Sasuke y a Naruto chibi- IDEA!...-gritándole a su aibou- MIRA HIBARY!...-la nombrada voltea a ver al momento en que los otros 2 se quedan mirándose confundidos…en ese momento Hikaru hace que Sasuke se incline provocando que los 2 se besen- MIRA HIBARY! SHOTA YAOI DE NARUTO CON TU PAREJA FAVORITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-el alma de Hibary se queda mirando la escena-_

_A de H:…YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...-un paso antes de llegar al cielo el alma de Hibary se arrepiente y regresa a su cuerpo como bala para, poco después pararse de golpe y comenzar a sacarles fotos en distintos ángulos-_

_Hikaru: °°sigh°°-suspiro- eso estuvo cerca xWx…-cayendo de cola al suelo y usando como apoyo sus manos para no caerse de lado-_

_Hibary: en fin…-tomando la última foto-que honor para mi el hecho de que usted me haya dejado review nWn…cuando leí que me decía, "y pa cuando la continuación?" me puse a trabajar como bala para ute! TTwTT…_

Hikaru: OK loca…ahora ponte a subir tu fic, que con todas las correcciones que tendrás que hacerle después de que suba te demorarás un mundo, así que MUEVETE! >O …

Hibary: wenu WENU!...amargada…¬¬UU…-ve a Sasuke y C. Naruto VK en estado de shock- y gracias chicos! nOn, de no ser por ustedes yo estaría muerta TOT…

Hikaru: ejem! ¬¬-Hikaru la mira ofendida-

Hibary: y también gracias a ti…yami amargada ¬¬UU…en fin…los veo en el siguiente capitulo, titulado…

_**La venganza de Kakashi…SE MUERE SAKURA, YAY! >w …**_

Todos °°excepto los shockeados°°: MATTA NE MINNA SAN! nOn…


	3. Chapter 3

Hibary: No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda! ♪♪ nOn…-se ve una bolita de ramas, típicas del medio oeste pasar delante de Hibary-vamos, que no me eh demorado tanto! TOT…-se pone a llorar desconsolada-

XxX: Hibary-san, no se desanime que usted puede! nn…-le decía un chico rubio, de piel morena y hermosos ojos azul cielo-

Hibary: kyaaaaaaaa, NARUTO! ♥O♥ -se le hecha encima como lapa-

Naruto: tranquilícese Hibary-san n,nU…-decía este comenzando a marearse por la falta de oxigeno que le causaba el "abrazo de oso" proporcionado por Hibary-

Sasuke: Si, tranquilízate y suéltalo! ò.ó…-se metía en la conversación el Uchiha tironeando de Hibary para que esta soltara a Naruto…con pocos resultados-

Hibary: w …-aferrándose más a Naruto el cual ya se empezaba a poner azul por la falta de aire-déjame en paz, Sas-uke!

Sasuke: que me dijiste, a ver, REPÍTELO! Ò0Ó –tironeando con más fuerza, provocando que Naruto comenzara a ponerse morado-

Hibary: aparte de tonto, sordo, te dije SAS-UKE! XO…-aferrándose con más fuerza °si se es posible° al cuerpo de Naruto, el cual ya echaba espuma por la boca-

Hikaru: hola holillas gente! nOn…-apareció la yami de Hibary viendo la situación y dándose cuenta de que taban por matar a Naruto-PERO QUE TAN HACIENDO PAR DE CABEZAS HUECAS YA DEJEN AL POBRE KITSUNE TRANQUILO! ÒoÓ!...-se le hinchó la vena en la sien a Hikaru, y arremangándose la polera se dirigió a ellos con mirada asesina…-

…_Y como no se quiere traumatizar a los queridos lectores °en el lejano caso que aya un lector masculino o.oU° se decidió censurar la escena…así que imagínense muchas escenas Sasu/Naru y a Sakura muriendo de mil formas posibles mientras esta escena termina n.nUU…_

Hikaru: par de cabezas huecas ¬¬…-se veía a Hibary y a Sasuke tirados en el suelo con sendos chichones por toda su cabeza y con ojitos en cruz al mismo tiempo que Hikaru le echaba aire a Naruto para que recuperara el oxígeno perdido-mira que hacerle esto al pobre Naruto por celos…- -UU, que dobes más dobes! ùOú…-se da cuenta que Naruto comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia-

Naruto: xOx…anotaron la matricula? Xx…-viendo a Hikaru- Hibary! xOx!...no me ahorques! T,T…-sendos lagrimones caían por los ojos del beio kitsune –

Hikaru: heeeeyyy, calma precioso que la loca esa está ahí tirada por haberse portado mal ¬¬…- le miraba feo al tiempo que apuntaba a los celosos desmayados-

Naruto: ohhh o,o…pues se parece mucho a ella n,nUU…-sonriendo inocentemente-

Hikaru: es porque desgraciadamente soy su yami u-uUU…-rayas azules caían por su cabeza al tiempo que murmuraba cosas como 'porque a mi, porque?'-

Naruto: y que es una yami? O.O…-modo inocentón ON-

Hikaru: emmmmmmm…te lo explico luego -.-U…mejor pon lo de siempre, ne? nn…-cambiando su mirada resignada a una alegre-

Naruto: wenu! n,n…

_**Advertencias:**-leyendo un guión-se les recomienda a las fans del sasu/saku, en especial a las fans de Sakura-chan irse ya de aquí o sino Hibary no responde! n,nU…y, más serios…personas cuerdas, absténgase de leer esto porque cuando salgan puede que ya no lo sean :P…_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-…- (hablando normalmente)_

_-"…"- (pensando)_

_-**…**- (no se nota mucho pero palabras en negrita significan palabras dichas de forma destacada)_

_-'…'- (susurros, o sease, palabras dichas en un tono muuuuuuuuy bajito oXo)_

_**Disclaimer:** Hibary-san no es nuestra dueña, sino Kishimoto Masashi-sama… ya que si lo fuera, tendría a Sasuke como koi, Sakura-chan estaría muerta y muchas cosas más que posiblemente no harían felices a muchos ooUU_

Hikaru: no estés muy seguro de eso naru-chan )…-sonrisa maligna por parte de Hikaru-

Naruto: Hibary-san, Sasuke no baka, onegai despierten que ella me da miedo! TOT…

Hikaru: jejeje! P… al fic! nOn

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-…Y AHORA DONDE MIERDA SE FUERON A METER ESOS CRÍOS DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Kakashi a los 4 vientos al no ver a nadie de su equipo esperándolo…_

_Se ve una bolita de ramas, de esas típicas de las películas del medio oeste pasar delante de Kakashi…_

_-…esto implica………_

_VENGANZAAAA!...MUAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-riendo como maniático haciendo que los que caminaran a 5 metros de distancia se alejaran otros 15 metros más xDU-_

**_Capitulo 3: La venganza de Kakashi…SE MUERE SAKURA, YAY! W …_**

Y como en los últimos 2 capítulos se ah hablado de la parejita esa a la cual, posiblemente los pondremos en un lemon en el capitulo… (n/a: cállate estúpido narrador y ocúpate de tu trabajo que para eso te pago! òOó) pero no me pagas o.oUU… (n/a: sólo trabaja ¬¬UU…) a wenu u.ùU…como sólo hemos hablado de Sasuke y Naruto, ps ahora hablaremos del sensei más sexy, más astuto, más… (n/a: perver! XD) PERO DÉJAME HACER MI TRABAJO, MIERDA! Ò0Ó… (n/a: wenu ya me callo T.T) mejor ¬¬…como iba diciendo, hablaremos ahora del sensei más sexy, más astuto, más… (n/a: susurrando-perver -.-…)¬¬...más perver ù-ú, o sea…KAKASHI-SENSEI! nOn…y su plan para vengarse de lo que le hicieron sus alumnos (n/a: muchachos…le hicieron algo a Kakashi? o.o…; Naruto: ps no o.o…; n/a: y tu Sasuke?; Sasuke: nada en lo absoluto ¬¬; n/a: entonces sólo queda…la basura rosada! XO…ella es la culpable de todo, MUAJAJAJA! ÒWÓ…-ouch! x.x…-el narrador le pega con un chipote chillón-ohhh, que beias estrellas! XwX…-cae como saco de papas al piso desmayada-) emmmmmmm…o.oUU…mejor resumo o sino esto no termina u-uU…Kakashi-sensei, como no se le ocurría nada ps se sentó en un banco a…PENSAR, NOOOOO, PENSAR ES MALO! TOT…no piense Kakashi-sama! TTOTT…

-are?...quien me dijo que no pensara? ò-UU-mira hacia todos los lados cuando se da cuenta de que se acerca la basura rosada caminando tranquilamente con muchas bolsas de compras del mall-Y LA MUY CONDENADA PREFIRIÓ IR AL MALL QUE ENTRENAR CONMIGO! XOOO…pues ahora verá, Muajaja! òw…-se esconde detrás de unos árboles y se da cuenta que la plasta rosada se sentó en donde, segundos antes, él estaba.

-Estoy segura que con las cositas que acabo de comprar Sasuke-kun al fin se fijará en mí! nn Inner Sakura: SANNARO! SASUKE-KUN VA A SER TODO MÍO! ÒwÓ-se podía ver a una muy feliz Sakura descansando cuando de repente ocurre una gran explosión que la manda a volar y destruye todas sus compras- noooooooo, mis compras! TOT…-se lamentaba la basura.

De entre los escombros salía un Kakashi con el chidori ya hecho y se preparaba para atacarla vilmente por detrás (n/a: x,x…-despertando-x,o…vamos Kakashi! TU PUEDES! TOT).

-K-Kakashi…sensei?...que piensa hacer con ese chidori? T-TUU…-temblando como gelatina-

-darte una muerte rápida e indolora òW...-sonriendo siniestramente-oh! Espera…si será dolorosa…-ensanchando su sonrisa maligna-

-noooooooooo!...no lo haga Kakashi-sensei! TOT…no quiero morir!...no sin antes haber conocido el amor que estoy segura me hubiera dado Sasuke-kun! ;O;…-(n/a: oh, por el amor del dios en el que creas Kakashi, YA MÁTALA! TOT).

-ya ríndete plasta que más de la mitad de Konoha sabe que Sasuke es gay y está colado por Naruto! Òw-hace su chidori un poco más grande de lo normal o-O-ahora…MUERE PLASTA ROSA!...-se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Sakura hasta terminar enterrándole el chidori en medio del estomago (n/a: o.o…oh YAY! nOn…-insertación de la música para celebrar el 4 de julio un poco más rápida-se murió, SE MURIÓ! nOn…oh soy tan feliz TTwTT)

-Q-que fue…l-lo que le hi-hice…K-Kaka-shi…s-sensei x.x…-comenzando a escupir sangre roja tirando pa rosada o-O… (n/a: esta cosa es maligna, ALEJATE DE MI NARU-CHAN!; Sasuke: es MI Naru-chan ¬¬…)oh, ya cierren la boca! ò.ó (n/a y Sasuke: oblígame ¬¬) cállense o no continúo esta cosa! Ò-Ó (n/a y Sasuke: bueno me callo o.oUU) -.-U…debo dejar de aceptar estos empleos -O-U…en fin, la basura rosa escupió su sangre rosa por el suelo mientras Kakashi sacaba de forma dolorosa su brazo-S-sasuke…kun…-se desploma en el suelo.

-ya muérete de una vez ò.UU-la patea en la herida de donde salía más sangre rosa XP.

Cuando Kakashi terminó de patearla se dio cuenta de que gran parte de los aldeanos veían la curiosa escena comenzando a tartamudear cosas incomprensibles para poco después ponerse completamente pálido.

-etto…puedo explicarlo o.UU…-trataba de acercarse a los aldeanos, los cuales ni reaccionaban.

Cuando Kakashi pensó en lo peor (n/a: Kakashi-san no piense! TOT, pensar es malo! T,T…no leyó lo que dijo el narrador antes? oóUU) pudo escuchar varios gritos de júbilo.

-perdón? oU-decía mirando estupefacto a la multitud que se le acercaba para comenzar a levantarlo amenamente mientras decían cosas como "es nuestro héroe", "gracias por salvarnos de la plasta" y las más fuertes como "hazme una verdadera mujer" o,oUU-alguien me explica que mierda esta pasando aquí! xO...-comenzando a marearse por tanto agitación de parte de esas extrañas personas (n/a: que personas ni que 8¼, estos son HUMANOS! ò.ó), emmmmmmm…humanos… (n/a: mejor ¬¬).

-Kakashi-sama…queremos agradecerle por la gran hazaña que ah cometido hoy día…-decía el "líder" aparente de ese grupo tan extraño.

-are? O.?...-Kakashi seguía confundido y ya hasta comenzaba a alucinar que estaba con… (n/a: secreto de estado! XD…aunque creo que ya todos °°repito, TODOS en el caso que haya un lector masculino - -UU°° saben de quien se trata XP)

-Kakashi-sama es usted nuestro héroe por habernos librado de la odiosa Sakura Haruno TTwTT-se le echaba encima el líder del grupito ese aplicándole un abrazo de oso.

Errrmmm…gracias? X.-comenzando a quedarse sin aire por el abrazo oso.

-etto…lo siento n.nUU…-soltando a Kakashi-es que de verdad que esa chiquilla era desquiciante o.óUU…siempre con su "Sasuke-kuuuuuunnnnnn" ya nos tenia aburridos u.ùU…por eso y muchas cosas más que no queremos decir para no aburrirlo pues n.n…le damos esto en agradecimiento! nOn…-traen a Jiraiya amarrado y junto a él muchos tomos de Icha Icha Paradise.

-o...o YAY! nO, que bueno llego la navidad! ow…-saltando de un lado a otro.

-bueno Kakashi-sama lo dejamos sólo con Jiraiya y esas novelas n.n…matta ne!-y así la turba de aldeanos agradecidos se fueron dejando a Kakashi solito…excepto que ahí taba Jiraiya…y unos tomos del paraíso erótico.

-…-Kakashi miraba de Jiraiya a los tomos, de los tomos a Jiraiya-…matanga, Muajaja Òw-toma todos los tomos del Icha Icha y pone patitas en espolvorosa, desapareciendo del lugar.

-TTxTT…-lloraba Jiraiya, amarrado y amordazado, lloraba y lloraba por perder todas sus novelas eróticas que con tanto esfuerzo había escribido XDDU…

_con Sasuke Y Naruto_

-oe, usuratonkachi, ya sal del baño que ya no aguanto! T,T-golpeaba la puerta del baño el pobre superviviente del clan Uchiha.

-espera un poco, Sasuke-baka!-se escuchaba desde dentro del baño a una mujer con una voz un tanto parecida a la de Naruto, sólo que un poco más delicada y suave.

-apúrate! T.T!...-arañando la puerta y arrodillado estaba un chibi Sasuke, pero no aguantó y se desmayo.

-hay que exagerado o.óUU…ni que fuera para tan…-cae en cuenta de que en el suelo estaba tirado Sasuke con una GRAAAAN hemorragia nasal y que ya hasta empezaba a formarse un charquito debajo de él-to…OH MY GOSH, SASUKE! xOx…-cargando a Sasuke en su espalda, después de haberse puesto algo de ropa decente °esa polera tapaba, pero para el frío que había creo que era mejor una ropa más…femenina n.nUU…y cómoda oóUU°-debo llevarte donde la vieja! x.X…-saliendo de la casa del Uchiha menor a toda prisa con dirección a la torre Hokage…

Se preguntarán, que mierda pasó entre esos 2 mientras Kakashi le hacía un bien a Konoha, pues verán…

•†_**Flash-Back†•**_

-al fin…casa TTwTT…-decía una feliz Naruto echándose en el sofá del Uchiha menor

-o sea, perdón?-mirando enojado a la rubia aunque por dentro llorara-TU casa?...-Inner Sasuke: estaría de acuerdo en lo de compartir casas si volvieras a ser hombre TTTT…-sentándose en una silla que trajo de…de…un lugar desconocido oo…

-pero, PERO! TOT…-replicaba la rubia-yo no puedo irme a mi casa beia! ;-;…ellos podrían volver! ;O;…-recuerden el capitulo 2…recuerden el capitulo 2! XDDD.

-si, lo que sea…-se da cuenta de que la kunoichi se dirigió al baño rápida y eficazmente-Naruto? O.o…que pasa?-parándose frente de la puerta del baño (n/a: desatinao! XD…avíspate rewn!)

-me la ganaron las ganas! xOx…-se escuchaba dentro del baño-no te preocupes, no tardo!-Inner Naruto: kyaaaaaaaa!...no puedo creer que este en la casa de Sasuke, estoy muy feliz! nn…así que aprovecharé de…hacer que mi alma descanse…y luego…a intrusear! nOn, uta que beio el ninio TTwTT…

-Ok…espero que cumplas eso de no tardarte-pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, primero segundos, luego minutos…luego horas…y Sasuke en su momento de ociosidad pura se puso a imaginar como sería tener al verdadero Naruto en su casa y las cosas que harían…lo demás…ya lo saben XP…

•†**_End Flash-Back†•_**

"Naru"...como decidió llamarse ahora nuestro zorrito favorito iba ya casi llegando a la torre del Hokage pero en el camino se encontró con alguien muy conocido…es sexy…es guay…es poderoso…y un peligroso missing-nin de clase S…yep!...se trata de…ITACHI UTIHCHA! (n/a: porque lo querían y lo esperaban, mis queridas fans desquiciadas! nOn…aca ta…chico sexy! °¬°).

-WAAAAA!...ITACHI!-la rubia paró en seco al ver al mayor de los Uchiha enfrente de ella con esa mirada tan penetrante.

-si, soy yo ¬¬…ahora dame a mi hermano…o mejor, me los llevo a los dos òwó…-y tras decir eso hizo un kage bunshin para que se llevara a Naru mientras el se llevaba a Sasuke (n/a: Uchihacest…Uchihacest! XwX…; Sasuke: NANIIIIIIII! OO…-poniéndose blanco de repente XP-)…

-NOOOOOOOO…SUÉLTANOS MALVADO HOMBRE QUE NUNCA EH VISTO EN MI VIDA!...-(n/a: ok, me nivel de estupidez ya esta alto!...ahora terminaré el capi XD) decía la rubia para hacerle creer que no era Naruto y que sólo era una chica linda y sexy.

-ya no finjas Naruto oOó…ya se que eres tú, por eso aprovecho de llevarte a ti también…-le dijo el Uchiha original el cual iba un poco más adelante que el Kage Bunshin.

-es psíquico OO…-decía la rubia quedándose quieta °°hace tiempo que no dejaba al pobre bunshin hacer su trabajo°°…

que pasará con nuestra pareja favorita?...ps no lo se oóUU…a ver si la autora se anima a continuarla uu…

**_Fin del capitulo 3… (n/a: siento que eh olvidado algo o.oU)_**

_°°en algún lugar del mundo XP°°_

se podía ver a Kakashi muy feliz leyendo el tomo 87 del Icha Icha Paradise cuando de repente se acuerda de algo…

-emmmmmmm…donde estoy? O.-en una pequeña isla paradisíaca XDDD-nah, no importa…aunque también siento que olvidé hacer algo importante o...-poniéndose a pensar.

**_(n/a: lo que sea no creo que haya sido algo tan importante u.ùU…) emmmmmmm…ahora si…Fin del capítulo 3 ¬¬UU…_**

Naruto y Hikaru: omedetou! nOn!...-tirándole confeti a Hibary.

Hikaru: hasta que al fin terminaste estúpida aibou nn…

Naruto: que es una aibou? o.o…-modo inocentón ON…otra vez xD…-

Hibary: Seeeeeeeeh…POM POM POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!...que pasará con Itachi?...ps un c, no se me ocurre naa u.u…etto o.oU…yami amargada tú explícale a Naru-chan que es un(a) aibou mientras Sasuke no baka -apunta a un Sasuke de piedra parado al lado de ella-me ayuda a contestar reviews nn…

Hikaru: pero yo quero responder rr! ;-;…

Hibary: no me importa ¬¬…-se acerca a Sasuke, le susurra algo al oído y de repente Sasuke pasa de estar de piedra a estar rojo como tomate-

Sasuke: no digas esas cosas…usuratonkachi ¬/¬…-mirando feo a Hibary-

Hibary: era la única forma que podía hacer para que despertaras oó…a wenu no importa u.ùU…ayúdame a responder los reviews! °---°

Sasuke: ps ya que u.u…

_**chy-san: **lo que usted diga chy-sama ♥W♥…-ojitos de corazón-_

_Hikaru: otra vez con la adulación a fan-writers mejores que tu aibou? o.óUU…_

_Hibary: hey!...yo amo como ella escribe, ok? oó…bueno en fin u.u…me alegro que le haya gustado y espero que este capi también le guste! nn...siento que no me ah quedado bien del todo o.o…_

_**rei hiwatari kon: **un gusto que te guste, pero como te podrás dar cuenta…tomaste a un Naruto falso! òwo …el verdadero lo tengo yo al lado mío lol…que bueno que lo hice, sabía que algo así pasaría o.óU…en fin, ojalá te guste el capi …porque me costó mucho hacerlo ò.ó!..._

_**Armonik: **a bueno, pues…yo ..U…-se oculta detrás de Sasuke-no me pegues! TOT…es parte de la historia, Naru-chan ya esta a salvo! T.T…pero en fin oóUU…espero y el capi te guste n.n…lo hice con toda mi locura para ustedes nOn…_

_Sasuke: pero tú para todo usas tu locura ¬¬_

_Hibary: a callar! òó…_

_**kandara: **tranquila querida que Sakura-Basura-Chanta ya está muerta o.o…tranquila…y muchas gracias, ute me ah apoyado desde el principio TTwTT…_

_**Ayus: **que bueno que te haya gustado el capi!...al fin alguien que sabe lo que es un buen fic humorístico ;w;…_

_Sasuke: cuanta modestia la tuya ¬¬…-hablando con ironía-_

_Hibary: si verdad? XDDD…-riendo como desquiciada…o sea, como ella XD-y yaa!...que ya se murió Sakura o.óU… _

_**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: **sips, too ese show del capítulo anterior por ti!...para que veas que si te admiro y te respeto…pero la etapa de adulación ya pasó…y ahora trataré de ser mejor escritora que tú! nOn … que porque sasu se lo quería llevar a su casa?...ps que voy a saber yo? oóUU…porque no le preguntas a él?...-ve a un Sasuke totalmente sonrojado al lado de él-_

_Sasuke: que me estas viendo ¬/¬…-como tomate-_

_Hibary: la cara de burro que te gastas ¬¬…pero en fin, seguro que se la llevó a su casa para que Naru-chan encontrara la forma de volver a ser el de antes ahí y luego poder poseerlo w …-Sasuke compitiendo con la sangre viva que corría por sus venas-aja, tenía razón nWn…pero ya, yo NO soy tan perver como tú y si digo que a Sasuke se le voltea totalmente la tortilla así será…el hecho de que le gusten únicamente los hombres no significa que el no sea bien hombrecito ¬¬…y si, que cosas dices ero-sensei -.-UU…y ya, no te quejes acerca de mi forma de escribir que yo no me quejo de la tuya! XDD…a mi me gusta así oó…_

_Sasuke: y ya se sabe que esta está más desquiciada que Orochimaru e Itachi juntos ..UU_

_Hibary: a mi no me compares con ese pederasta ¬¬…pero con Itachi si nWn…-sonrisa perver al pensar en Itachi-es que puta que el wn es sexy!...la cagó! XDD...-Sasuke la mira feo- ya weno o.o…no me voy a morir esta vez!...quiero ver que te orines de tanto reírte lol…gracias por decir que soy un chiste con patas XD…por lo general la gente dice que estoy loca o.oUU…_

_**Painless1080: **vamos cariño, tengo un primito de 9 o 10 años que ya piensa en eso!...y eso que el es el más inocente de su vecindario xD…hoy en día el diablo ta por todas partes y se hace ver de una forma tranquila y segura…POR LA CALENTURA SI SEÑORA! XDDDD…acá ta la continuación de esta cosa a la que a muchas les ah gustado! nOn…_

_**Amazona Verde: **si su Inner ya hizo notar que le faltaba a su Naru-chan ya…espero te guste el capi y me dejes rr!...me motivas a seguir adelante XD._

_**AISHITERU-SHUICHI: **comprendo tu dolor! TTˆTT…en fin, feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado para ti y espero que te guste este capi nn._

_**Suu-kyi Hokkaido: -**mira siniestramente a su sobrina-nunca digas nunca mi querida Suu-kyi lol…y despreocupate que ya Kakashi se encargo de la peste rosa o.o… pero si mi musa es peor que la tuya! XD…lo malo es que ella se va a pasear por el mundo con el dinero de mis fo…-se queda mirando a un Sasuke quien ardía de rabia-…emmmmmmm…fomentables y ricas galletas saludables! n.nUU…si, eso u.uUU…gracias por las ganas, y espero que el capi sea de tu agrado nOn…_

_**Kirai Yami: **ps lo prometido es deuda querida! XD…ahí esta muerta por ahí la basura rosada…que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y espero que este capi también te guste! n.n…_

_**Kyoko Nagisa: **mi querida °°posible°° seguidora! nOn…que bueno que te haya gustado -…gracias por felicitarme y espero que el capi te guste! nOn…_

_**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **°°para mi ese siempre será tu nombre, aunque tu sólo pongas "Makoto Hayama"°° querida primitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! nOn…como al parecer la des…atenta y poco amable página no puso el rr completo y eh de decirte que no se me ocurre nada para responderte u.u…y si, Sasuke y Naruto sufrirán un poco más, a ps porque?...ps porque así lo dice la autora! lol…ya, espero y te guste el capi, bye-bye! n.n!..._

_**nicky: **♪♪oh vicky, tu eres tan vicky, el sólo estar contigo me produce gastritis!♪♪XD… sorry querida, no me pude resistir uWù…y sip, la basura se murió o.o…así que…siga leyendo! w …_

Hibary: bien, eso es todo!...

Naruto: y yo ya se lo que es una yami y una aibou! nn…

Sasuke: y yo sigo insistiendo que debo alejar a Naruto de Hibary! u.úUU…

Hikaru: y yo sigo creyendo que alguien debería matar a mi idiota aibou! ÒwÓ…

Hibary: y yo sigo creyendo que debería buscarme mejores ayudantes para poder escribir este fanfic ¬¬UU…pero ya…que la basura la matamos entre Kakashi y yo, Itachi secuestró a Sasu inconsciente por pérdida de sangre y a Naru por ser un pelín más débil n.nUU…y porque a los 2?...PORQUE! ÒÓ…se han dado cuenta que en los fics chistosos sasunarutescos siempre secuestran a Naruto °°generalmente oóUU°° ps mi fic es distinto! XOO…-subiéndose a un podio-_Y PROMETO QUE SI ME ELIGEN A MI HARÉ ESTOS TIPOS DE FANFICS MÁS CHISTOSOS Y DIFERENTES!...VOTEN POR MI! XD…_

Sasuke, Naruto y Hikaru: ein? .-.?...

Hibary: era el momento XDDDD…ahora si, me despido!...un gusto verlos a todos ustedes…°°quiero creer que todavía hay algunos lectores masculinos u.u°°…espero hayan disfrutado el capi y nos veremos la próxima vez!...byes nn…PD: el nombre del capi 4 es-un-secreto! nOn…ahora si, byes!...


	4. Chapter 4

Hibary: que pasará, que misterios habrá, puede ser mi gran noche…y al despertar, ya mi vida sabrá…!♪♪ lol…hola holillas gente beia! nOn…

Hikaru, Sasuke y Naruto: ya piensas subir otro capítulo? O.O!...

Hibary: ya quisiéramos todos TT-TT…pero no, el motivo por el que doy este aviso es…es…es…que me tardaré más de lo habitual en subir el próximo capi! TTOTT…

Hikaru, Sasuke y Naruto: nooooooooooooooo! TToTT…

Naruto: no sabré que me va a hacer Itachi! ;O;…

Hikaru: me quedaré encerrada aquí hasta el momento! TTOTT…

Sasuke: tendré que compartir a Naruto! TT-TT

Hibary, Hikaru y Naruto: perdón? O.o…

Sasuke: olvídenlo o/o…

Hikaru y Naruto: a weno o.o…

Hibary: en fin, en vista de que mis notas se han vuelto muy deficientes (remarco, MUY deficientes) mi madre amada a optado por…dejarme sin computador, sin salir y sin poder ir a las actividades extraprogramáticas de la escuela T-T…pero trataré de sacarme buenas notas en todas las cosas que me pasen por delante para que me devuelvan al menos el pc sin Internet! TT.TT…y algunos A.C.L.E's (actividades curriculares de libre elección)…y otra cosa más! ò-ó…

Hikaru: aquí se arma la grande o---o…

Hibary: quiero más rr! …yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero! òOo …apenas y eh recibido 5 rr así que quiero por lo menos 9 más!...o bueno, seré piadosa y sólo pediré 7 más…una ninia lenda me dejó un rr de más o menos 1 plana así que eso los salva un poco…PERO NO TODO! Ò-Ó…por eso u.u…espero verlos después y que me agreguen a mi msn que es:

the (guión bajo) lonely (guión bajo) hibrid (guión bajo) (arroba) hotmail . com

Sasuke y Naruto: y ahora nos abandonas? ;-;…

Hibary: sips! n.n…pero tranquilos que cualquier momento que tenga para usar un computador lo usaré para avanzar el 4º capi nOn…besitos, se me le cuidan mis beios chiquillos cabros y hasta la próxima amigos XD (mucho jetix hace mal nwnU )


	5. Chapter 5

Se ve a un tranquilo y pacífico Sasuke too tiernito ahí durmiendo en la habitación cuando de repente le saltan encima…Hikaru y Naruto!!! oOo…

Hikaru y Naruto: despiertaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;O;…

Sasuke: waaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! xOx…-se despierta too exaltado-

Naruto: Sasuke, Hibary no está!! TOT-lloriqueaba el rubio, too tiernito el ninio nWn-

Hikaru: mi estúpida aibou no aparece ;-;…-también lloriqueaba la pobre Hikaru-

Sasuke: de verdad?? oWo…-decía too contento Sasuke-

Naruto: shiiiiiiiiiiiiii T.T…-se abrazo a Sasuke pa llorar más fuerte-

Sasuke: yupi!!!! nOn…"mi día feliz, mi día feliz!! TwT…hoy día no me encuentro a esa desquiciada y me abraza Naruto por la mañana, uta que toy contento wn TTwTT…"-correspondiendo el abrazo de Naruto-

Hikaru: todavía no le vez el lado malo, verdad?? ¬¬UU…-miraba la escena con una gotaza en la cabeza-

Sasuke: hay un lado malo??? OwO…-too contento tratando de meterle mano a Naruto-

Hikaru: lamentablemente si u-úUU…o se te olvida que ella es la autora de este fanfic ¬¬UU??…

Sasuke: ve al punto ¬¬…-poniéndose serio-

Hikaru: si ella no avanza el fanfic…nos quedamos aquí for ever and ever and more…me captas? ¬¬UU…-viendo a un Sasuke too tranquilo-

Sasuke: y te sigo preguntando…que es lo malo??...-too contento otra vez-

Hikaru: si crees que mi aibou te molesta…je!…pues yo te haré la vida imposible, kukuku…! òWó…-sonrisa siniestra que dejó a Sasuke helado-

Sasuke:…vamos a por Hibary!!!! òOó!!...-tomando al rubio de la mano y a Hikaru del brazo se dirigieron a la salida para ir en búsqueda de la tonta autora esta-

Iban caminando por las calles de…la ciudad "x" -que originalidad la mía o.óUU-, cuando de repente Hikaru se detiene -siendo ella la que encabezaba la fila- lo cual provoca que los otros 2…choquen estrepitosamente con su espalda.

Sasuke: y a ti que te pasa?! ò-ó…-se le echaba encima el portador del sharingan-

Naruto: porque se detuvo así Hikaru-san? x-x…-decía el rubio un tanto mareado-

Hikaru: shhhhhhhhh!!!!!...-los toma a ambos de cada brazo y se escondían tras unos botes de basura en un callejón-

Sorprendidos observan a una familiar personita desquiciada toda encapuchada dirigirse a una pared…sus amigos la observan a esta con cara de "acaso esta tipa enloqueció o que?? o-óUU" pero se quedan helados al ver que, tras pronunciar esta unas inaudibles palabras, la pared desaparece dejando ver un largo corredor, Hibary se introduce en el, pero como es tan despistada -o ella habrá querido dejarlo así?? o.o- dejó el pasadizo abierto para que cualquiera entrara.

Sasuke, Naruto y Hikaru: oOo!!!...quez ezo?? O.o…-se miran entre ellos por unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse al pasadizo-

Hikaru: y ahora que le dio a mi loca aibou por las sectas?? O-Ò…-mira alrededor de los amplios pasillos, dándose cuenta de que hay cosas como "los diez mandamientos de…" o "siguiendo el camino mencionado podrá llegarse a la verdadera luz"-

Naruto: no lo se pero me asusta ;-;…-aferrándose 'inconcientemente' del brazo de Sasuke-

Sasuke: de todas formas lo vamos a averiguar así que no te preocupes Naruto ò.o…-tras haber volteado para ver a Naruto regresa su vista al frente topándose con una encapuchada enfrente de él-quien eres?? o-ó…

XxX: porque me siguieron hasta aca??!! OÓ…-quitándose la parte de arriba de la capucha mostrando a…

Hikaru, Naruto y Sasuke: Hibary!! OoO!!...

Hibary: la misma que viste y calza!, no desgasten mi nombre beio ¬¬…-los mira como madre quien mira a sus hijos para reprenderlos-ahora si me dirán que hacen aquí??!! o-ó…

Hikaru: ps seguirte!...te desapareciste y nos dejaste botados, teme aibou ¬¬

Naruto: estábamos preocupados por ti ;-;…-abrazándola, haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera celoso y lo tirara a su lado-

Sasuke: ps yo no lo estaba ¬¬…-la mira feo a lo que ella le saca la lengua-

Hibary: bueno ya, pero no pueden estar con sus ropas normales, en especial ustedes 2!! o-ó…-apunta a Sasuke y Naruto-

Naruto y Sasuke: y eso?? O.o…

Hibary: secreto de estado, ahora vengan para acá!! oOó…-los agarra y les pone una capucha que llega hasta el piso, como la que tiene ella y les tapa la cara-si les ven la cara me meto en líos de tamaños descomunales…Hikaru, tu también ponte esto-le pasa una capucha un tanto más oscura que la de ella-

Hikaru: ps bueno ya oóUU…-se pone la capucha y se da cuenta que Hibary ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella junto con los muchachos-

Hibary: vamos…-dice ella tratando de estar lo más calmada que pudo-

Naruto: a donde vamos? o.o…-preguntó todo inocente el kitsune pero inmediatamente Hibary le tapó la boca-

Hibary: una regla lindo mosho…-Sasuke la mira feo-aca ustedes 2 no pueden decir nada, ni siquiera suspirar…-la miran con cara de "y eso porque?? oó"-ps porque si lo hacen no verán el sol nuevamente ¬¬…-los muchachos se quedaron helados y siguieron a Hibary bien calladitos-

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos más cuando finalmente llegaron a un amplio salón en el cual se encontraban…más personas encapuchadas!, así que se pusieron de los últimos a…a…a…cotillear? o.O…si, a eso! nWn…

Hikaru: nee, aibou!, que clase de secta es esta?? o.óUU…

Hibary: una bien linda!, si vieras tu n.n!...-en ese instante todo se vuelve un total y absoluto silencio en el lugar así que nuestros queridos desquiciados optaron por hacer los mismo o si no Hibary les pega oóU-

De repente too se oscurece y aparece un señor con una capucha toa negra, todos los demás se arrodillan enfrente de él y como Hikaru y el otro par no se arrodillaban ps Hibary los hizo arrodillarse XD…

XxX: amigos y amigas, colegas todos, es para mi un grato placer verlos en la centésima cuadragésima novena reunión de esta, la más beneficiosa de las sectas, ahora…que…andamos en más confianzas saquémonos estas capuchas!!! w …-al decir eso se saca su capa toa negra y deja ver a…KISHIMOTO MASASHI??!! o.O-

Naruto y Sasuke: WTF???!!! OO…-quitándose la parte de arriba de sus capuchas también-

Hibary: ay…no o.oUU…-se pone a ver a los demás encapuchados de la secta-

Silencio…mortal e inquietante silencio que duró por más o menos un minuto hasta que se oyeron chillidos emocionados de "los encapuchados"

Personas de la secta: kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! °0°…sasunaruuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!! °¬°…-tras decir eso se quitaron sus capuchas y mostraron sus hermosas y delicadas caras de mujeres de entre 15 a más de 20 años echándose encima "o al menos tratando o.óUU" a los mencionados que pusieron patitas en espolvorosa para huir de las desquiciadas estas-

Hikaru: etto o.óUU…así que…esta era tu secta aibou? -se dirige a hablar con Hibary la cual tenía una animada plática con Kishi-sensei-

Hibary: ps si! n,n…a poco no ta linda? owO…-poniendo una sonrisa maniáticamente gatuna-

Hikaru: etto…si…podría ser n,nU…-alejándose unos 2 metros de Hibary mientras se veía de fondo que seguían correteando a los muchachos las locas fans del sasunaru XP-

Hibary: wiiha:3…-comiendo una paletita de mickey mouse de sabor cereza- owo! En fin que finalmente actualizo después de MESES lol…perdonen el retraso pero tuve que afrontar algunas pruebas que me puso el destino mientras atravesaba los caminos de la vida T.T…pero…prometo recompensar mi irresponsabilidad! TOT…como?, ps subiéndoles esta 4° desvariación mía a la que llaman capítulo XDDDDD…así que…-se gira a ver a Kishi-sama-maestro Kishimoto Masashi, podría usted honrarme a mi y a mi fic diciendo lo de siempre onegai? °w°…

Kishimoto Masashi: por supuesto querida subordinada mía y más si es para anunciar un fic sasunaru! °0°…

_**Advertencias:**-en pose guay-se les recomienda a las fans del sasu/saku, en especial a las fans de Sakura irse ya de aquí o sino mi subordinada las mata XP…y, más serios…personas cuerdas, absténgase de leer esto porque cuando salgan puede que ya no lo sean…eso me ocurrió a mi T,T_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-…- (hablando normalmente)_

_-"…"- (pensando)_

_-**…**- (no se nota mucho pero palabras en negrita significan palabras dichas de forma destacada)_

_-'…'- (susurros, o sease, palabras dichas en un tono muuuuuuuuy bajito ¬w¬)_

_**Disclaimer:** YO soy el dueño de Naruto!, el puto amo y señor del universo narutesco que e creado con mis propias manitas y no Hibary, pero, si se porta bien algún día puede que quizás se lo de…-se ve a una Hibary babeando como una poseída-bueno…puede nada más o.oU…_

Hibary: al menos tengo esperanzas, yeah! °¬°…

Hikaru: mejor pon el capi y vamos a ayudar a los chicos que parece que ya los agarraron y los quieren violar o.oU…-apunta a los chicos que ya no tenían la mitad de la ropa, la cual se les fue cruelmente desgarrada por las fans desquiciadas-

Hibary: de eso se encarga Kishi-sama :P…maestro? OwO…

Kishimoto Masashi: por supuesto…-saca un silbato lo pone en sus labios y sopla, pero, no se escuchó ningún sonido, más sin embargo, al momento todas las fans se quedan quietas-

Sasuke y Naruto: arigato xOx…-tras decir eso se desmayan-

Hikaru: como rayos hizo eso?? O.óU…

Hibary: misterio de la vida o.oUU…en fin u.ùU…enjoy it! nOn…

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_Naru"...como decidió llamarse ahora nuestro zorrito favorito iba ya casi llegando a la torre de los Hokage's pero en el camino se encontró con alguien muy conocido…es sexy…es guay…es poderoso…y un peligroso missing-nin de clase S…yep!...se trata de…ITACHI UCHIHA! (n/a: porque lo querían y lo esperaban, mis queridas fans desquiciadas! nOn…aca ta…chico sexy! °¬°)._

_-WAAAAA!...ITACHI!-la rubia paró en seco al ver al mayor de los Uchiha enfrente de ella con esa mirada tan penetrante._

_-si, soy yo ¬¬…ahora dame a mi hermano…o mejor, me los llevo a los dos òwó…-y tras decir eso hizo un kage bunshin para que se llevara a Naru mientras el se llevaba a Sasuke (n/a: Uchihacest…Uchihacest! XwX…; Sasuke: NANIIIIIIII??!! OO…-poniéndose blanco de repente XP-)…_

_-NOOOOOOOO…SUÉLTANOS MALVADO HOMBRE QUE NUNCA EH VISTO EN MI VIDA!...-(n/a: ok, mi nivel de estupidez ya esta alto!...ahora terminaré el capi XD) decía la rubia para hacerle creer que no era Naruto y que sólo era una chica linda y sensual._

_-ya no finjas Naruto oOó…que si se que eres tú ¬¬, por eso aprovecho de llevarte a ti también…-le dijo el Uchiha original el cual iba un poco más adelante que el Kage Bunshin._

_-es psíquico OO…-decía la rubia quedándose quieta °°hace tiempo que no dejaba al pobre bunshin hacer su trabajo°°…_

_Que pasará con nuestra pareja favorita?...ps no lo se oóUU…a ver si la autora se anima a continuarla u.u…_

**_Capítulo 4: Itachi secuestrador a la fuerza??...SUPER INO AND CÍA TO THE RESCUE!! XDD…Parte 1 owóUU…_**

Y bueno, mientas en algún lado del bosque Itachi Uchiha (N/a: chico sensual!!!...hazme una verdadera mujer XDDD; los demás: perdón?? oo) se encontraba corriendo junto con su bunshin, llevándose a los protas de esta cosa extraña en Konoha se había hecho una revelación novedosa y factible…el sasunaru!!...si, eso ocurrió gracias a las generosas aportaciones de una desconocida –lo único que dijo es que era mujer- la cual entregó fotos, fanfics, poleras, información y pruebas irrefutables de que el sasunaru existía (n/a: Muajaja owóU…-esconde las pruebas sasunarutescas, las fotos, los fics y demaces artículos publicitarios XDD-; los demás: que alguien nos salve y nos libre de esta desquiciada onegai T,T) pues…digamos que causó gran furor entre los aldeanos, y no…no les causó asco ¬¬…sino todo lo contrario porque ahora todo material sasunarutesco nuevo que había…valía oro…

Bien se podría decir que las reacciones de los amigos más cercanos de la pareja fueron tan variantes, desde un "que problemático preocuparse por eso" hasta un "nunca me imaginé que ellos 2 pudieran ser una pareja homosexual tan aceptada o.oUU" pero en la cabecita de cierta rubia del clan Yamanaka se formó una especie de obsesión por dicha pareja…si…se pasó al lado desquiciado de las fans del yaoi…y prometió, juró, y juró y perjuró que protegería con su vida a esa pareja de todo lo que les llegara a pasar…y…aún más importante…espiarlos mientras hacen cosas malas para sacarles fotos y venderlas para ganar buena pasta lol –aunque las mejores fotos se las quedaría para ella-así que, en un día común en el que ella se encontraban en la baticueva!...(n/a: -le pega al narrador- ese libreto no, usuratonkachi! òo…)ps bueno ya x.X…como decía, en la florería de los padres de Ino, ahí esta bien?? oó… (n/a: sip! n.n) como decía -.-U, se encontraba Ino junto con Hinata –la cual había pasado su etapa de enamoramiento hacia Naruto y había empezado a salir con su querido primo, Neji- hablaban de lo lindos que se veían Sasuke y Naruto juntos cuando de repente aparece una agitada Tenten –la cual ya se resigno a no tener pareja pero también aportaba valioso material yaoi de su compañero de equipo, Lee y su actual pareja…Gaara-(n/a: les parece malo?...ps se aguantan porque me gusta la pareja XDDDD) y con una cara bastante asustada lo cual asustó de sobremanera a sus amigas.

-Tenten!, que pasa?, acaso es otra fan el sasu/saku molestando otra vez? O.ó...-le dijo una, bastante osada Hinata, (n/a: sip!, el yaoi la hizo más valiente :3…es que el sasunaru te arma de valor viteh?? owO).

-O es acaso un homo-fóbico del mal? ò-ó?...-decía un tanto enojada Ino la cual se veía mucho más calmada, y es que, salir con Shikamaru Nara, el chico más tranquilo y crispante calmaría a cualquiera o no?? (n/a: chico ciervo!!! XDD)

-ojalá fuera eso ;-;…-con ojitos de cachorrito tirado en la calle mientras llueve torrencialmente (Todos: ooooouuuuuuuuuu!!...que linda! nwn!)

-nos estas asustando Tenten…-dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

-ya suéltalo de una vez querida!, no nos dejes en la intriga! oOò…-decía Ino con voz entre preocupada y curiosa.

-es que…es que…mis contactos me dijeron que…vieron a Sasuke siendo secuestrado por su hermano mayor, Itachi T.T…-sendos lagrimones caían por sus mejillas.

-ps eso no es tan malo o.óUU…-le dijo Hinata

-como que no!, ES SASUKE-KUN!! TOT…-le reprochó Ino a su amiga la Hyuuga

-pero déjenme terminar!...al parecer un clon de este "creo yo que sería un kage bunshin" cargaba a una chica rubia!...de hecho, me dijeron que literalmente era la versión femenina de Naruto!! xOx...-los rostros de pánico de las 2 integrantes restantes del grupo eran, posiblemente, para dar a entender que algún pariente se murió, o que su aldea fue atacada…pero, las que las conocían bien, dirían que…alguien, trata de quitarles su más grande vicio, y eso, no se lo perdonarían a nadie, ni siquiera al mismísimo Itachi Uchiha.

-chicas…misión de rango-A, objetivo, recuperar a Sasuke-kun y a la chica esa de las garras del Uchiha, quizás ella era una fan del sasunaru y al tratar de salvar a Sasuke-kun la terminaron secuestrando a ella oóUU…-habló realmente seria mientras se salía del mostrador para empezar a dirigirse al computador y mandar muuuuchos mail's! oOo…

-etto o.oU…-dijeron al unísono la Hyuuga y Tenten-no crees que estas exagerando un poco? n-nUU…-ahora sólo habló la Hyuuga…

-si Ino, no creo que sea necesario llamar a TODAS las demás para salvar a los chicos n.nU…-corroboró Tenten.

-y quien les dice que Itachi ya se enteró del sasunaru y quiere ganar pasta con él?...o peor!...quien les dice que quiere eliminarlo e iniciar el Uchihacest?? ¬¬…-las miró siniestramente a lo cual las chicas quedaron completamente blancas como el papel…

-…Hagámoslo! òó…-se les escuchó decir a las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban sus celulares y comenzaban a llamar cuanta fan pudieran ellas encontrar.

Mientras tanto Ino terminaba de mandar sus mail's para luego tomar un teléfono rojo que decía "usese en casos de extrema emergencia" lo levantó y presionó una tecla únicamente en él y espero a que la persona que quería escuchar estuviera ahí…

-moshi moshi?...-dijo la voz de una mujer que rondaba entre los 20 y 30 años del otro lado del teléfono.

-aquí conejita denshi!...-dijo Ino bastante seria

-habla conejita denshi, que problema surgió…-la persona al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba bastante seria.

-Goblin T, maestra mía, han secuestrado al Uchiha y a una chica que, según lo que mis contactos afirman, es la versión femenina de Naruto…-se oye un suspiro de alivio del otro lado del teléfono-pero espere, que no fue cualquiera sino…Uchiha…Itachi…-silencio al otro lado de la línea y la Yamanaka se esperaba lo peor…

-…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...-gritó Goblin T al otro lado de la línea-PERO COMO SE ATREVE EL MALDITO UCHIHA ESE A QUITARNOS NUESTRO GRANDIOSO VICIO!!, QUE NO LE BASTÓ MATAR A CASI TODO SU CLAN QUE AHORA NOS VUELVE A MOLESTAR??!!...-gritaba y tiraba improperios hacia el Uchiha mayor bastante molesta.

-Goblin T cálmese T.T…-decía toda asustada la pobre Yamanaka

-…si…tienes razón, pero lo mejor será organizarnos, supongo que ya llamaste a los demás, cierto?...-(n/a: no, no fue alucinación suya! Mi querido lector!, dije "los demás" lo cual significa que habrá fans masculinos!, así que prepárense! X3!) habló Goblin T un tanto agitada al otro lado de la línea.

-por supuesto, Goblin T, sólo faltaba usted…-le respondió una muy nerviosa Yamanaka

-entonces decidido…partimos de misión…-la rubia iba a responder pero Goblin T volvió a interrumpirla-nos vemos a la salida norte en 1 hora…-y tras decir eso, colgó.

-ay dios ..U…-la Yamanaka se volteó a ver a sus amigas las cuales ponían expresiones interrogantes en sus caras-chicas…nos vamos de misión uuUU…-tras decir eso fue a su habitación para ordenar las pocas cosas que llevaría y, mientras, las chicas se fueron a sus casas a hacer lo mismo…

_**Con Itachi y los demás…**_

Mientras tanto, en una cueva a más o menos unos 100km de Konoha se encontraban los secuestrados -o al menos uno de ellos- estos con Itachi tomando cómodamente té en unos sillones que se veían bastante cómodos (Todos: WTF??!! o-O?!)

-me sorprende bastante o.o…-decía impresionado Naruto viendo toda la mobiliaria fina, y, que además, tenía varias habitaciones.

-pues ya vez, Naruto-kun…-le respondió este bastante calmado-el hecho de que sea secuestrador no significa que sea un animal uWu…-decía entre orgulloso y risueño (n/a: que descarado oóUU…-los demás asienten-)

-pero, a todo esto…porque nos secuestraste? o.óU…-mirada semi-sorprendida con una gotita en la nuca.

-ps verás…iba yo feliz de la vida junto con mi compañero Kisame-apunta al tío cara de pez y este levanta la mano saludando eufóricamente a la rubia beia-cuando de repente aparece una niña pequeña de no más de 5 años con oreja y cola de gata blanca…

-le pusimos nieve a la niña!! owo!...-interrumpía Kisame con voz de idiota XDDD…

-no me interrumpas maldición! ò.ó…-le tira un florero a la cabeza y lo deja K.O por el momento owoUU…-pues como decía…la niña esta me…como decirlo…me obligó a secuestrarte a ti y a mi hermano u.u…-tras decir esto toma un poco de té de la tasa de porcelana que tenía entre sus manos y luego de eso, suspirar tristemente.

-me estas…queriendo decir…que te chantajeó…una niña de 5 años?? owoUU…-trataba de contener la risa nuestra pequeña y beia kitsune, sin resultado porque comienza a hacerlo de una forma un tanto escandalosa sin llegar a extremos a lo que el mayor de los Uchiha's la mira con el ceño levemente fruncido-es que…-haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse-es que…me dices que TÚ, Uchiha Itachi, el que fue capaz de asesinar a todo su clan excepto a Sasuke…el missin-nin más buscado en Konoha fue…chantajeado por una simple niña de 5 años?...-llorando ya de la risa que se aguantaba-…DIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOXX!!!!! ES QUE YO ME MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! JAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…-no aguantando más comienza a reírse a carcajada limpia provocando que el bello durmiente, el cual tenía su cabeza en las piernas de esta (n/a: uhhhhhhhhhhh!!, hasta inconsciente este Uchiha del mal trata de aprovecharse de la bella Naruto che viteh?? owó!) comenzara a despertarse.

-…mmmmmmmmmm…-mueve su cabeza tratando de poner su cabeza en una posición más cómoda- 5 minutos más mami…no quero ir a la academia 3…-pone su cuerpo boca abajo y abraza por la cintura a Naru haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-…oh rayos! o.óUU…desde cuando que mi hermanito es tan lanzado?? O---óUU…-decía un escéptico Itachi viendo la escena…

-pues me gustaría saberlo Itachi-san U…-la rubia beia iba a decir otra cosa pero de repente se sintió un gran estruendo que terminó destruyendo la habitación (n/a: tantos muebles finos a la basura!! TOT!!!!...; Itachi: tantos ryu's desperdiciados!! TOT…; los demás: que diablos haces tú aquí??!! o-O) y mandando a volar a los habitantes de ahí…por suerte el cara de pez…ejem, digo o.o…Kisame los protegió de un golpe duro con su mon…emmmmmmm…con su voluminoso cuerpo owóUU.

-o.o…-mira la habitación destruida-quien fue??!! maldita sea me costó mucho tener este ambiente acogedor en esta sucia cueva oOó…-se gira hacia los responsables los cuales lo miran con una expresión homicida en el rostro, un brillo extraño en sus ojos y sus caras…un tanto oscuras (n/a: vamos que son las típicas caras las cuales dicen "te voy a mataaaaaaarrrrrr" XDD)-OO…mami T.T…-se esconde detrás de Naru la cual tenía a un inconsciente Sasuke en brazos y con unas pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo.

-así que…-una mujer de entre unos 20 y 30 años, cabello rubio, ojos castaños y unos senos voluptuosos (n/a: no se si sea esta la palabra pero la pongo igual owoUU) se tronaba los dedos al momento que ponía una mirada amenazante hacia el Uchiha mayor el cual asomaba su cara por detrás de nuestra rubia beia-además de raptar a ninjas de MI aldea los lastimas?? owóUU…-los que estaban detrás de ella también tronaron sus dedos.

-teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos fue MI alumno…-un chuunin con tez tostada, cabellos y ojos negros y una peculiar cicatriz que surcaba la mitad de su cara miraba con furia contenida al poseedor del mangekyou sharingan (n/a: no se lo esperaban verdad?? XDDDD).

-teniendo en cuenta de que uno de ellos ES mi alumno ò\...-un jounin con casi toda la cara cubierta, pelo plateado y quitándose la bandana de su ojo izquierdo mostró un ojo con aspas negras al tiempo que hacía los sellos para formar un chidori (n/a: no puedo creer que no se lo esperaban X3…)

Y…tras ellos…se podría mostrar a mucha gente conocida por los ninjas secuestrados…y entre ellos estaban: Hinata y Neji Hyuuga -el cual también cayó en el vició gracias a su novia-, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru -estos últimos obligados por la novia del Nara- , Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Tsunade y Jiraiya (n/a: no me jodan con la típica pregunta de "y este que hace aquí?" porque toe cansaaaaa…y mucho T,T) -2 de los 3 sannins legendarios-Rock Lee, Gai-sensei, los hermanos Sabaku no??? O-O…y muchos, muuuuuuuchos más personajes que por el momento no diré pero que si iré nombrando en el siguiente capítulo porque son las 00:30 y esta desquiciada no me está pagando las horas extras así que prosigamos! ò.ó…

-Yo…yo…-el pobre Itachi veía con terror todas esas caras malignas dirigiéndose hacia su querida persona y tras eso no pudo evitar que 2 mini cascaditas cayeran por su cara-no es lo que parece!! TTOTT…-llorando a lágrima viva escuchando más dedos siendo tronados por sus dueños respectivos.

-díselo a alguien que te la trague chaval!-gritó una muy enfurecida Ino-A ÉL MUCHACHOS!...-tras decir eso el "pequeño" -nótese la Ironía- grupo de fans desquiciados se echaron encima de un muy asustado Itachi, una pobre Naru con Sasuke en sus brazos inconsciente y un cara de pez, también inconsciente en el medio de este meollo del cual no se como demonios resolverá la desquiciada autora porque yo ya me cansé de narrar ¬¬…

_**Fin del capítulo 4 "primera parte"…**_

Hibary: -zZzZzZz…-tirada en el piso durmiendo a pata suelta-

Los demás: o.ó!!!...

Sasuke: como puede ser tan descarada?? oó…

Hikaru: como puede ser tan desgraciada?? òo

Naruto: como puede estar tan cansada?? o.o…

Itachi: dejen que yo me encargue owo!!...-se acerca a Hibary, le susurra algo al oído a lo que ella despierta de golpe, se para de un salto y, más atenta que un militar busca por todos lados lo que sea que quisiera encontrar-

Hibary: donde está?...donde está el maldito infeliz!! ÒÓ…-dirige su mirada hacia los chicos los cuales la miran con una cara de "WHAT??? O.o"-mi queridos niños me disculparán ustedes pero…problemas personales, de hecho…tenía pensado hacer que a Itachi le pegaran y todo pero me vi indispuesta u.ùU…

Itachi: malvada! TOT…tú querías que me mataran esas bestias ;-;…

Hibary: ps la verdad no querido o.o…-se da cuenta de que entre Hikaru y Naruto retienen al Uchiha menor para que no se abalance sobre su hermano mayor-mejor terminamos esto rápido para evitar un recorte del personal por parte del propio personal TwT…así que…lo que mis niños esperaban…a contestar reviews!! nOn…

**Reviews del 3° capi owo!...**

_**Kandy:** gracias por decir eso querida mía TwT…de verdad mi sentirse feliz de saber que alguien siempre estará con ella…peeeeeeeero…no habrá trío!! ó-ò…me deja trauma y este es un fic de humor maldición!! owó...ni siquiera entiendo las bromas morbosas que lanzan mis compañeros de curso y quieres que haga un trío dioooox! TTxTT…_

_**Amaya Erizawa: **-escondida detrás de Hikaru- etto…me siento…alagada TTwTTUU…_

_Los demás: en serio?? o.O…_

_Hibary: si pero…tengo miedo! T.T…-con mucha sangre y Ketchup derramada en su cara y ropa-recordé algo horrible TT-TT…-entrando el colapso y meciéndose de arriba abajo echa un ovillo-_

_Naruto: pobre de Hibary-san T.T…_

_Sasuke: ojala y se…¬¬…-Hikaru le lanza una mirada asesina al Uchiha menor-_

_Hikaru: silencio infeliz que lo que viviste no es nada comparado con lo que ella a tenido que aguantar ¬¬...en fin querida señorita Amaya…nos alegramos que le haya gustado y esperamos que disfrute este capítulo owóUU…_

_Itachi: semejante review nos mandaste preciosa ;)…-pose sexy- casi una plana es impresionante ¬w¬…-Hikaru y Sasuke le pegan un zape-_

_Hikaru y Sasuke: tú te calmas!! òOó…_

_Naruto: etto…mejor continuamos n.nUU…_

_Hibary: no guta sangre mi TT-TT…no guta TTOTT!..._

_**Suzuhara Yura: **hola holillas! nOn…gracias por decir que mi fic ta quedando lindo n.n…lamentablemente en este no podré poner lemon porque lo idealicé exclusivamente de humor X3…espero y no te importe ese pequeño inconveniente a la hora de dejarme un review TwTU…_

_**Angellight23: **listo mija!...aca ta la continuación nOn…y gracias por decir que esta bazofia está buena!...me sube muchito el autoestima TTwTT…_

_**AISHITERU-SHUICHI: **hola cariñito!! nOn…listo querida ya lo actualicé…espero y te guste porque yo disfruté un montón escribiendo este delirio que me salió de repente XDDD…besos honey y…conéctate más al MSN porfaaaaaa…que te extraño!... Ya? X3… _

_**Kyoko Nagisa: **subordinada mía! ;U;…me dejaste review!, soy felix TxT…que bueno que te haya gustado y sip…ya se murió Sakura…o no?...-sonrisa siniestra- espero y te guste el capi, besos! _

**Reviews del 4° capi o aviso nefasto! owoU!!...**

_**Kikimaru: **ps si aumenté mis notas pero me entró una crisis emocional de la cual ya casi salgo! owoUU…de todas formas si pude actualizar así que espero y lo disfrutes nene! nOn…_

_**Daniela: **ese nombre me trae recuerdos T.T…maldita sea me deprimí u,u…pero en fin, espero y te guste el capi nuevo y gracias por decir que ta chistoso :D…pongo toda mi locura en él TTwTT…_

_Los demás: y nosotros somos fieles testigos de eso o…óUUU…_

_Hibary: siiiiieeeeee…enjoy it baby!! nOn…_

_**Amaya Erizawa: **ya subí capi ya subí capi!!...no me mates como lo hiciste con Gaara lindo!! TT.TT…-oculta detrás de Itachi ahora-ya no mates a narie más onegai haré lo que sea pero por favor no lo hagas más!!TTTT…Muajaja que era broma :P…-sale de detrás de Itachi-me caes bien nOn…saludos y espero y te guste el capi ˆ-ˆ…byes! nOn _

_**Nicky: **sipis!!, ya se murió Sakura-basura…o no se murió?? ÒwÓ…Muajaja me gusta dejarlos intrigados XDDDD…en fin que espero y disfrutes el capi ˆ-ˆ…besitos y te me le cuidas, oka?...byes! nOn_

_**Kiryuja-san: **:OOOOOOOOOOO…un hombre…OMC ERES UN HOMBRE!!!!! °-----------°…wiiiiiiiii…tengo un lector masculino!, tengo un lector masculino!, puedo morir feliz TTwTT…y además te doy risa en todos los caps y en casi todo el cap!!...wihiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! nOn…y seeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh…con orgullo lo grito!! XDDD…cuando la inspectora más pesada de la escuela me dice "póngase la camisa bien en la falda que no se ve como señorita" yo le digo "pero señora patricia, yo NO soy una señorita, soy una cosa X3" y ella me penquea más y too pero yo le sigo diciendo que soy una cosa nOn…pa más no alcanzo owóUU…wiiiiiiiiii…tengo fan °w°…pero honey, yo vivo de mi público y así lo haré hasta que te me presentes en persona ;)…-toa coqueta-_

_Todos menos Naruto: -le pegan tal capón en la cabeza que la deja aturdida-deja de jotear y continúa respondiendo reviews maldición!!! ò.ó…_

_Hibary: wiiiiiiiii xWx…ya weno owo…espero y te guste este cap!...en mi opinión personal me quedó bastante bueno aunque el final apeste XDDD…no se que me dirás tú owoUU…_

_**Cerexa: **hija mía de mi alma aquí subo el capi!!!! nOn…espero y te guste!...y gracias por romper la maldición de los 9's TTwTT…_

Hibary: en fin que eso era todo, son las 3:05am, apenas y estoy cansada y mañana lunes sufriré…espero y les haya gustado y esperenme porque el próximo capi estará para la risa, besos, byes! nOn

_**Terminado de escribir el día: **Domingo 26 de noviembre del 2006 a las 03:05am…_

_**Subido a la página el día:** Martes 28 de noviembre del 2006 a las 05:35pm…_

Hibary: MALDITA QUE NO ME DEJA SUBIR EL CAPI!! OWÓUU…


	6. Chapter 6

Hibary: minna…konnichiwa!! nOnU

Hikaru: maldita irresponsable! Llevas MESES sin actualizar y te paseas como si nada!! Ò.ó!!...

Hibary: no me pegues! Es mi cumpleaños! TOT…

Hikaru: que cumpleaños ni que nada, discúlpate!!!! ò0ó!!!

Hibary: TTxTT!...gomenasai ;o;!!...no he tenido tiempo ni creatividad en todos estos meses! Pido perdón!

Hikaru: no es excusa!! ¬¬…

Hibary: en fin que estoy aquí con ustedes para decir que…GRACIAS!!! LOS AMO CON TODAS MIS GANAS -FUERZAS!! o,O!!...omg o-o…-sin ustedes no soy nada publico bonito! Los adoro -hug hug-

Hikaru: irresponsable ¬¬Uu…

Hibary: en fin que hace un año publiqué este fanfic!! Un año exactamente y yo les quiero por seguir aquí conmigo a pesar de ser yo una puta y vieja irresponsable sin remedio TTwTT…es para que vean que no he olvidado esta cosa hermosa!! ToT y que prometo actualizar tan pronto sea posible…pero…o///o…necesito pedir un favor u///u…

Hikaru: y ahora en que piensas ¬¬!...

Hibary: necesito una musa! Por favore se lo pido a quien sea! ToT!!...dejo mi correo suplico a todo lindo lector/a que por favor me agregue y me ayude a continuar esto que sola ya no puedo lo dicho, irresponsable -x-U

the (guión bajo) lonely (guión bajo) hibrid (guión bajo) (arroba) hotmail . com

Hibary: gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews! Son lo que me motiva a seguir adelante TTwTT…


End file.
